The Mistake
by TrisVeyofIlleaDistrict12
Summary: '"Dauntless," the Candor representative says. What did I do? I cannot be Dauntless. This must be a dream. I feel the tears pool up in my eyes, but I blink quickly to dry them.' Emily made one mistake and her whole life changed.
1. The Test

**Disclaimer: I do not own Four or Six(Tris) or any other Divergent characters. The wonderful Veronica Roth does. This story takes place after Tris passes initiation now she is training her own initiates. I assume you can guess there was no war, no one died except Al.****L**

I wake up to the pounding on my door that can only be one person, my sister.

"Go Away!" I shout.

"It's time for school," she says through the door.

I moan into my pillow and mumble that I'll be out soon. Then I remember that it is the day of the aptitude test. I roll out of bed and take a quick shower, get dressed in a red shirt with yellow flowers and yellow skinny jeans with my favorite red flats, and walk downstairs. My mom, dad, and sister are already there. My dad is making chocolate chip pancakes, my favorite.

"Good Morning," my mom says.

"Morning," I say cheerfully as I can.

"Did you sleep well?" my mother asks.

"Yes," I say

"Good," my mom says, "Are you nervous about the test?"

"Should I be?" I ask as I walk over to the stove and grab some pancakes.

"It depends," my mom says.

"On what?"

"Your personality."

"I'm not nervous," I lie. That narrows Candor out, I just lied to my mom's face.

I put syrup on my pancakes, and eat them quickly because my sister will be down any minute. As soon as I finish my sister bursts into the room.

"Come on its time to go," she whines.

"Just a minute, Annie," I reply.

"Sorry," she says, "I'm just a nervous wreck about the test."

I put my plate in the sink, and tell my parents bye, then we are out the door. We walk side by side until she spots Amy, her best friend. She runs ahead, but I don't bother catching up. I need some time to think. I try to figure out what my aptitude test will say. It cannot be Candor because I lie easily, it could possibly be Erudite my parents say I'm smart. I watch the Dauntless jump off the train and know I could never do that. I think about Abnegation, but realize I am not selfless enough unless I tried from the minute I got out of bed. Staying in Amity might be my best option, and at that we arrive at school.

The day passes quickly and before I know it I'm sitting in the cafeteria floor playing a game with the other Amity girls. The lady calls my sisters name and she goes into the back hallway. The others from the same time she tested come back but she doesn't. Before I can ponder what that means I see the lady come back out.

"Emily Lashley," the lady calls.

I stand and follow her to a back room with metal, reclining chair in it. One side of the room is covered in mirrors. I look in the mirror and see a girl with the same light brown wavy hair and medium blue eyes as me, but she looks too afraid to be me. I look away and focus on the person administering my test. She has Dauntless black on and there is a tattoo of a ladybug on her wrist. I sit in the chair. It's cold and bites into where my skin is exposed.

"Hi, my name is Mandy and I will be giving you your test," she says.

She gets out an odd shaped glass with a blue liquid inside and hands it to me. "Drink it."

"What is it?"

"Just drink it," she says getting frustrated, "bottoms up."

I drink it with the bottom up. I'm about to ask another question along the lines of what next, then it all fades to black or a really dark gray.

I wake up and there are two tables in front of me. One has a piece of cheese and one a knife. "Choose." I hear a voice say. I don't know what to do so I grab both the cheese and the knife. Then the tables disappear, and a dog appears out of thin air. It growls at me and I throw the cheese. It stops and shallows the cheese whole then come at me again. I don't want to kill it, that's when I remember something I learned. I put my hands in fists and sink to my knees. Then a little girl appears at the end of the room. The dog lunges at her but doesn't get to her before I throw the knife at it and surprisingly actually hit it. The girl asks me why I killed the puppy, then I look at it and it is just a puppy. She starts crying and I try to console her. I tell her I didn't mean to kill it when I really did.

Then I wake up and I am sitting in the metal chair.

"Get up," Mandy says, "You have to go out the back."

"What were my results?" I ask.

"Amity," she says and I breathe in relief. "And Abnegation, and Erudite, and Dauntless," she continues.

"How did I get four results?" I ask.

"It is called Divergent," she tells me; "You got Amity for giving the dog the meat, Abnegation for saving the girl. You got Erudite for knowing what to do when the dog attacked, and Dauntless for throwing that knife with such accuracy."

I just stand in silence until she starts shoving me out the door. "You can't tell anyone," she tells me, "Tell your family that the serum I gave you with made you sick, and remember talk to no one about this." And with that the door closes in my face.


	2. The Announcement

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Divergent or its characters. **

I walk home and think about my options. I am not the first one home, there is a light on inside. My dad doesn't usually get home until right before dinner. He works with my mom at the orchards but he is in charge and he has to organize all the fruit. Mom will get home in about an hour. My sister and I usually get home at 3:15; right now it is 3:00. I wonder who it is. I open the door cautiously. It's safe so far.

"Hello," I call.

"I'm in the bedroom," a familiar voice calls back.

"Ok sis," I say as I walk back to the bedroom and sit on my bed.

"Why are you home so early?" she asks.

"I could ask you the same question," I reply.

"The serum made me sick," she says.

"That's what happened to me,"

"Well we are twins."

"True."

"So you're divergent?"

"Obviously, but don't tell anyone."

"I wouldn't ever. How many results did you get?"

"I got four."

"Are you kidding me," she says with a shocked expression on her face.

"Nope, how many did you get?"

"Three."

"Which factions?"

"Amity, Abnegation, and Erudite. Which one did you not get?"

"Candor"

"Figures," she says with a smirk.

"Hey," I grin and punch her playfully in the arm.

"Well you did lie to me about why you were home early."

"So did you."

"That is why Candor was not one of my results."

"Girls, I'm home," my mom calls.

"Remember say nothing about this even to mom," I whisper so only Annie can hear me.

"Yeah, yeah I know," she says with a smile.

"Want to go make dinner?"

"Why not?"

I smile at her. We walk to the kitchen to begin preparing dinner. I make lasagna, and Annie makes a salad with her special dressing that she says is a secret. Mom is in the living room reading. Annie sets the table, and then dad walks in the door.

"Dinnertime," I call walking into the living room.

"Perfect timing," my dad says and kisses my mom's cheek.

"I guess so," my mom says as she gets up.

I serve everyone after we sit down. For a few minutes it's just silent. Then my dad speaks up.

"How was the test girls," he asks.

"You know we are not supposed to talk about our results," I joke.

He smiles and Annie giggles. "Ya dad," she says with a smile, "Are you trying to get us in trouble?"

"Of course not," he says.

Mom hasn't talked the whole meal. She hasn't been herself lately either. I should ask her what's bothering her.

"Mom," I start, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, sweetie," she replies.

"Mom, maybe you were cut out for Candor because you're a terrible liar," I say and smile.

She smiles faintly. "Fine, I will tell you what's bothering me, well not really bothering me. I'm just thinking a lot," she says.

Any conversation Annie and my dad were having stopped and we all wait for what my mom has to say.

"There is going to be a new member in the family," she says.

My mouth drops open, and I see Annie and Dad have the same reaction. Mom is just laughing silently, probably because of how funny we look. Annie speaks.

"So I am finally going to be an older sister," she says excitedly.

"I already am, but it will be kind of nice to have another sibling," I say with a ghost of a smile, "Annie can get pretty boring."

Annie backhands me in the arm.

"Just kidding," I say.

I see Dad is still openmouthed. I wave a hand in front of his face. "Dad, are you in there?"

"Yes," he says, "I am just shocked."

"Why?" Annie asks, "It was your fault."

"Annie!" my mom scolds.

"Just saying," she says.

We all laugh and I dismiss myself from dinner to 'go to bed'. I really just want some time to think. I put my plate in the sink and go out on the back deck. I hear the glass door slide open and someone sits down next to me. I glance over and see Annie's red hair. We sit in silence until Annie decides to break it.

"I thought you said you were going to bed," she says.

"Me too," I say while smiling, "Then I ended up out here."

"Did you just need some time to think?"

"Something like that."

"What are you going to do tomorrow? I mean you have four choices," she asks.

"I think Amity is my best option," I state, "Abnegation are too reserved, while Dauntless are too wild. Candors are rude, as well as Erudite. Even though they drug their bread, Amity is still the best option for me."

"Me too."

"I just gave you a speech and all you say is me too," putting air quotes around me too, while smiling.

"Yup," she says popping the p.

"Ok, well I'm gonna hit the sack."

"Where are you getting a sack?" she asks with fake sincerity.

"Your closet," I say with a big grin, "everything's a sack in there."

"Good night, sis," she says mirroring my expression.

"G'night."

I push myself up, slide the door open and walk to my bedroom. I put on my favorite pajamas, solid pink cotton shirt and pink flannel pants with green dinosaurs. Lying in bed under my poofy comforter, I look at the ceiling at the glow in the dark stars me and Annie put up there when we were kids. Then somehow, even with all the thoughts running through my head, I fall asleep.

**Please Review! It would really mean a lot! It will encourage me to continue!**


	3. The Choice

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of the Characters, if I did I wouldn't be writing fan-fiction. **

I wake up with my face in Annie's red hair. When did she get in my bed? Then I look at her. Does everyone look peaceful when they sleep? I pretty sure I don't, I probably look like who knows what. Her bright blue eyes open and focus on me.

"Good Morning," she says.

"Morning," I reply, "When did you get in my bed?"

"Right after I came in the room," she says, "I realized I couldn't sleep with the pressure of today without someone else, so I got in your bed."

"Ok."

I roll out of bed a little too fast and fall on the floor. Annie starts laughing hysterically. I tell her to shut up, but end up laughing as well. When I finally stop laughing, I get up and get dressed in typical Amity clothing. I wear a red dress, with red flats. Annie has a red skirt and a yellow flowy shirt. We both have our hair in high ponytails. We go downstairs.

"Girls," my dad says.

"Yes," Annie and I answer at the same time.

"Here's a gift for the special occasion of the choosing ceremony," he says as he hands us each a white headband with white flowers and glitter, "and you both look beautiful today," he continues.

"Thank you dad," I say, "It's beautiful."

Annie and I both slip on our headbands, and our happy family walks to the ceremony together.

When we get into the top of the Hub where we split up, my mom whispers in my ear.

"No matter what you choose, you will always be our daughter, and we will always love you."

I give her a quick hug, smile at her and walk to stand next to Annie and a tall, Dauntless boy, with caramel brown hair, and dark green eyes. The representative this year is from Candor. She gives a long speech, then starts calling off names. I hear a ringing in my ears and I'm pretty sure it is just me when I see people running out the door. Then I realize that it is not a ringing in my ears, it is the fire alarm. I walk/run behind Annie. We go down the stairs and head outside. We stand by faction without realizing it. I see that none of the Abnegation are outside. Of course, I think, they're the selfless faction. When most of them finally come out, they tell us that the rest are inside putting out the fire.

When the fire is put out, we file back inside. Abnegation last of course. We're told that the stairs were burned on the 16th floor. So we wait in line for the elevator, all except the Dauntless they take the stairs anyways. I get in about the 23rd elevator trip. In the room I see that all the Dauntless have arrived. I take my place next to the Dauntless boy and Annie while we wait for everyone else.

The last Abnegation arrive and we start the ceremony back up. I hear my name over the ringing in my ears, this time it's just me, and walk up to the front. I take the knife and make a cut in my left hand. I put the knife down, and take a step toward the Amity bowl. Then I trip over my own shoes. It's like slow motion, my hand flies forward and the blood drops into a bowl...

**Cliffie! Don't hate me. You know whats going to happen anyway if you read the description! Please review! **


	4. The Train

**Thank you **C4ll. M3. Cr4zy **and **Emijane2010 **for following my story! It is appreciated! Now, on with the story!  
**

"Dauntless," the Candor representative says.

What did I do? I cannot be Dauntless. This must be a dream. I feel the tears pool up in my eyes, but I blink quickly to dry them. I wipe my right hand on my pants. Then I walk toward the Dauntless. One of the boys in the front gets up so I can sit. I wonder where he will sit but right now I really can't think. My hand is still bleeding; I must've cut to deep. I sit next to the Dauntless boys that choose before me. He hands me a small cloth.

"Thanks," I say.

"No problem," he replies, "I'm Ethan by the way."

"Emily," I say. He extends his left hand, but pulls it back and puts out his right when he remembers my hand. I shake it; his hands are soft and warm and my hand fits perfectly, stop thinking like that I scold myself.

I look up and see that Annie chose Amity. She looks over and gives me a small smile. When everyone has chosen, the Dauntless get up and start running towards the exit. I follow because if I don't I'll be factionless. I glance over to my family and they are all talking together; they look distressed. I can't help but think I will never get to be part of that again, even in the sad times. Once outside, we run towards the train tracks. I'm glad I ran back in Amity, I look to my right and an Erudite boy is panting. People ahead of us start to climb a narrow staircase with no railing. I follow and someone shoves me off the edge and I'm hanging by my fingertips. I scream, someone grabs my hands, and they pull me up. It's Ethan helping me again. I smile as a thank you and continue up the stairs. Great, this is where we get to jump on a moving train.

I hear the train's loud whistle before I see it come around the corner. The Dauntless start running the same direction as the train and I do the same. The train passes me and whips my ponytail into my face. If I run any longer I will fall off the platform or become factionless. So I jump towards the train and grab the handle with my left hand.

"Ow!" I scream. I then grab it with my right as well and hold on even though my left hand is throbbing. Someone pulls me in just before I hit a building. It's Ethan, of course. "Thanks," I say breathless. He nods then walks over to his Dauntless buddies. How am I going to repay him ever, he has saved my life twice now. I slide down the wall a sit next to the door with the wind whipping my hair around. Someone plops down next to me.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," I reply.

"What's your name?" she asks. Right, she's from Abnegation I have to be first.

"Emily," I say.

"I'm Andrea."

"Nice to meet you."

"You as well."

"I would never expect an Abnegation to transfer to Dauntless." I say, and then realize my loud mouth is taking control and mumble an apology.

"No, its fine," she replies, "I just needed to get away to be free, and I wasn't selfless enough. Why did you transfer?"

"I was the one that tripped over my own shoes," I say with a fake smile.

She laughs, and then puts a more serious face on. "So, you really don't want to be here do you?" she asks.

"No," I say with a sigh.

"Come on," Ethan says standing over me, "We have to jump."

He puts his hand out and I take it and he pulls me up. I then extend my hand to Andrea and pull her up. Ethan jumps onto a building. Wait A BUILDING!? I look at Andrea and say, "On three." She nods. She counts off. "One." I can't do this. "Two." I have to do this. "Three." I run and jump out of the car. I don't make it.


	5. The Jump

**Thank you **DauntlessInitiate10 **&amp; **Fangirl762616 **&amp; **SecretSymphony301**!**

**Disclaimer: I kind of forgot to do this in the other chapters, but I do not own divergent or characters! (except for my OC's)**

_I don't make it._

I hang from the side of the building. How many things am I going to hang off of today? This is the third. My hand is still throbbing. I just have to wait for Ethan. I smile to myself, and sure enough two larger hands grab onto one of my arms and two small hands on the other. They pull me up. I lie on my back on the gravel and take a deep breath.

"Everybody up!" someone shouts.

I push myself up stand next to Andrea and a Candor boy.

"Welcome to Dauntless! I assume you are all very pleased with your decision!" I hear a few whoops and cheers, but I don't join in because I'm not happy with mine. "My name is Four and this is my assistant, Six!" he says as he gestures to a small petite blonde girl next to him.

"Why are both of your names numbers?" the Candor boy next to me says. I was wondering the same thing but he should've kept his mouth shut. This Four guy is scary.

"Me and Tr-Six are Dauntless prodigies, so I suggest you keep your mouth shut." Four says. "All of you have to jump off the building. Which one of you is going first?" Everyone steps back except me. "You guys suck," I mumble. I walk to the edge and look down there is a hole that I assume is where I am supposed to land. Four looks nervous, I wonder why, I am the one jumping off a building. I step up onto the ledge. I don't think just jump. A scream escapes my mouth. I plummet to my certain death or some net. I am hoping the latter.

I hit a net to my pleasure, and sigh in relief. It cradles around my body. I look up and see the blue, cloudless sky. Just as the net is getting comfortable someone pulls it down at the edge. I roll towards them and about fall onto the ground but she grabs my arm and helps me down.

"Hi, I'm Christina, just another one of the many trainers. I wanted to be at the top, but Four and Tr-Six called it so I got stuck manning the net," she says and starts talking again, "I …"

"I don't she wants to hear about all your life problems Chris," another guy interrupts, "I'm Will. What's your name?"

I could have a new start here and say Lily, but I want to remember my family so I say, "Emily"

"First Jumper-Emily!" Will shouts.

I laugh silently. They must be good friends or dating. I can tell by how he interrupted and the nickname and how there talking now. I stand to wait for the others where Will pointed.

**FOUR POV**

After the Amity girl jumps I decide to have some fun with the others.

"Ok," I start, "Since she won't be continuing initiation or life we are going down the back way."

I visibly see all their mouths drop open. I look at Tris and she is just shaking her head at me. I smirk at her. She just continues to shake her head, but I see a small smile creeping onto her face.

"He is just kidding," she says loudly to be heard over all their mumbling, "She is fine and safe at the bottom. Now who wants to go next? Make a line."

They all close their mouths and make a line quickly. The next one to jump is a tall Dauntless-born boy. Once all of the initiates jump, I realize what I have to do now.

"Now we have to jump," Tris says slowly.

"Why did I choose this job, I could've done the net like last year," I mumble.

She takes my hand and looks at me with a smile. "So you didn't fall in love with the first jumper again," she says.

"Oh right," I say, "Like that would happen again, that was a onetime thing."

She kisses me on the cheek. "You're so sweet," she says, "Now jump."

"Do I have to," I whine. Because I really don't want to, I hate heights.

"Come on," she says firmly, "We'll jump together." She pulls me towards the edge and steps up onto the ledge. Now were at the same level, I lean in to kiss her. She pulls away and says, "Not until you jump." I step up onto the ledge next to her so I am taller again. The wind makes me sway back and forth. I look down which I shouldn't have done, and then I lean to far forward and me and Tris fall towards the ground; I mean net. I land next to Tris and my weight pulls the net down and she rolls toward me. She lands with her head on my chest. Her hand pushes down on my chest, and I groan. She climbs over me, and crawls toward the edge of the net.

Once we're both off the net I walk hand in hand with her to the cafeteria. The initiates are not there yet. I figure that the initiates are taking a long time to change and get over their old clothes. I roll my eyes.

"Penny for your thoughts," Tris says.

"My thoughts cost a point," I say with mock sincerity.

"Fine," she says, "I guess we will never know what the mysterious Tobias Eaton is thinking of," she sits down at a table with Christina, Uriah, Zeke, Marlene, Shauna, and Lynn.

I look at her because she just said my name in front of all of them. She realizes it too and her eyes grow wide. Thankfully all the others are cackling about something. All except Uriah and Lynn; his face is bright red, and Lynn is not one to laugh about something, but she is suppressing a smile. Me and Tris exchange a look. They all finally seem to notice we sat down. Christina stops laughing long enough to say "Uriah has pink unicorn sheets on his bed." I start to laugh too and Tris is doing the same. We then laugh for another ten minutes then the initiates come in and it gets silent. Then the pounding and applauding starts.

**EMILY POV**

After we've taken our tour of the pit, Christina takes the Dauntless born to their dormitory and Will takes us to ours. He tells us to get changed and meet him in the hall in five minutes. I am given black leggings, a black t-shirt, and a black pullover sweatshirt with a pair of black boots. I hide the flower headband my dad gave me under my pillow because it is the last thing I have of my family. Andrea holds the blanket in front of me while I change, I pull the leggings on while I still have the dress on the slip the dress off, and put the t-shirt and roomy sweatshirt on. I think I will keep this sweatshirt it's comfortable. I hold the blanket for Andrea, and then we both put on out boots and walk into the hallway.

When all the others are done we follow Will down the hall to an unknown destination. We get to a set of doors and Will stops and faces us.

"Through these doors is where you will eat all of your meals from now on," Will says.

He turns and pushes the door open the steps out of our way and we walk through the doors. When everyone sees us they start cheering, I see Andrea and a few others start to smile and a small smile is on my face as well. The tables fill up quickly, and I have no place to sit except besides right next to Ethan and another Dauntless born. Andrea is across from me, on her left is a Candor girl and her right is an Erudite boy.

"So if we are all going to be Dauntless together, I need to know your names," Ethan says, "My name is Ethan."

"Emily," I say.

"Grayson," the Dauntless boy next to me says.

"I'm Sienna," the Candor girl next to Andrea says.

"Andrea," Andrea says.

"I'm Sam," the Erudite boy on the other side of Andrea says.

"So, now I'm going to see if I can remember all of that," Ethan says. "Emily," he says as he points at me. He points at Grayson, "I have known you my whole life," he says. He points at Sienna I think, "Sienna, right?" She nods. He points at Andrea, "Angela?" he says questionably. "It's Andrea," she says. "Ok Andrea, then next to you is Sam," he says, "So now I know all of your names and you know mine. Let me give you a tip about being Dauntless." He leans into the middle of the table and whispers. "Never steal someone else's cake." I giggle and see others also suppressing a smile. "I'm serious," he says, but he is smiling as well.

A Dauntless leader gets up onto a table and starts a speech, "My name is Max and I am one of the Dauntless leaders. We believe in ordinary acts of bravery and the courage that drives one person to stand up for another. If you do to, Welcome to Dauntless! Now I'm sure you would all like to get back to eating your cake." All the Dauntless cheer and he steps down from the table.

"I told you Dauntless cake was a big deal," Ethan says. I laugh, and he smiles at me.

When we are done eating, Six takes us back to the dormitory. I change into black flannel pajama pants, and a black cotton long-sleeve shirt. At least they're the same materials as my pajamas at home. Andrea is in the bed next to me, and Sienna is on her other side. Once I hear the steady breathing of everyone else, I start to cry. I wish I wasn't so clumsy. I wish I was still in Amity. I wish I at least choose a faction where I would survive initiation. I wish, I wish, I wish, but wishes don't always come true. I'm glad Andrea has befriended me. I might have some friends for the short time I'm in Dauntless, and then I'll be factionless because there is no way I will pass initiation. The tears stop pouring from my eyes, and I fall into a restless slumber.

**Please Review! I might stop story if I don't have any motivation.**


	6. The Training and Mustard

"Wake up," a voice says, "How are we going to wake her up? She just slept through them banging a metal pole on a metal bed."

"I'm up," I grumble. I open my eyes and Andrea is standing over me.

"Oh good, I can't believe you slept through that," she says, already fully clothed, "I'm going to get you some breakfast we have to be at training in fifteen minutes. Get dressed."

I sit up and push the blanket off of me. Andrea leaves with Sienna to go get breakfast, I assume. I look around the dormitory and I'm the only one left in here. I grab some clothes and take a quick shower. I pull on the black sweatpants and the black t-shirt I grabbed and head out of the bathroom. Andrea and Sienna are already there sitting on Andrea's bed eating muffins.

"I hope you got one for me," I announce.

"Well," Sienna starts, "We did, and then I got hungry so I ate it."

"She's kidding," Andrea says, "Here's your muffin, I hope you can eat and walk."

I take the muffin from her, and we all start our 'journey' to the training room. While they debate what training is, I pick pieces of my muffin off and eat in silence. I can't help but wonder what you have to do during Dauntless initiation. I probably should've listened to them, but by then we are already there.

We are the first ones to arrive besides Four and Six; they stopped talking when we walked in. One wall is a line of punching bags; another wall has a line of targets. The middle of the room holds a mat, probably for fighting. I grimace. That means we probably have to fight each other. I'm going to be crushed. The other initiates trickle in slowly. At exactly 8:00, Sam, or at least I think that's his name, runs in.

"Almost late on your first day," Four says in a menacing tone.

"Sorry Sir, won't happen again," Sam mutters.

"It better not," Four says while looking us over.

"Ok, so this morning you're going to learn how to shoot guns," Six starts, "When you come back after lunch you will learn some moves to fight. If you don't learn quickly you will get beaten tomorrow."

"Why will we be beaten?" A Candor boy asks.

"You fight each other tomorrow," Six answers.

I was right. Six continues, "Four and I will demonstrate then you'll try on your own."

Both her and Four pick up a gun and stand in front of a target. They seem to communicate with head nods and unspoken words. Both of them fire simultaneously and a loud bang rings throughout the room. They both hit dead center. Wow. That takes skill. I hope I can at least make it past stage one.

"Now," Six says, "Grab a gun and see if you can do that." Nobody moves.

"Are you deaf? Now!" Four yells.

We all scramble for a gun and stand in front of a target. I mirror their positions, Legs apart, both hands on the gun, and back straight. Bang! I stumble back, and bump into Six. Uh oh, I'm in trouble.

"Sorry Six," I say, "I didn't mean too, It was just the gun blew me back…"

She cuts me off, "Its fine, and Congratulations. I didn't even hit the target the first time." She smiles and walks off to examine the next person.

I look at my target. I hit the very edge, but I still hit it. I smile to myself and look at the other targets along the wall. The only other person that actually hit the target is an Erudite guy that I don't know the name of, he has an evil glint in his eyes that I should be careful about. He seems to have a posse, two other Erudite. I position myself again and fire. I don't stumble as far as I did before. I hit the inside the outer ring, closer to the middle than before.

By the time Four and Six dismiss us for lunch I hit the ring just around the middle. I join Andrea and Sienna and we walk to lunch together. We sit with Sam; he was sitting alone before we arrived. Yum, hot dogs! I grab one, squirt some mustard on it and take a bite. Sienna looks unsure of what it is and Andrea does also.

"Have you never seen a hotdog?" I ask them with a mouthful.

"That is what this is called?" Andrea answers with a question.

"Yeah?" Sienna replies.

"Abnegation eat plain food," Sam chimes in.

"Why haven't you ever eaten one?" I ask Sienna.

"My parents were disgusted by them so we never bought them," Sienna says.

"Can I sit here?" someone asks from behind me. I turn around and Ethan is looking at me with those beautiful emerald green eyes.

Sienna answers for me, "Of course, Emily would be fine with you sitting here."

He sits down next to me, and grabs a hotdog and puts some mustard on it.

"You like mustard too?" I blurt out.

He looks at me, "Mustard is the bomb dot com."

I laugh, "I agree, nobody else seems to like it. My parents only bought it for me; the rest of my family hated it." With the mention of my family, I tear up and turn away from him and blink away the tears.

"Why would you eat mustard?" Sienna asks with a disgusted face.

"Yeah, that's gross," Sam says.

"Looks like it's a tie, Andrea, what do you think about mustard?" Ethan asks.

"I've never tried it."

"Andrea has never eaten a hotdog," Sam explains, "Neither has Sienna."

"Well, we're going to have to fix that then," he reaches across the table grabs a hotdog bun, Andreas hotdog she already got, then squirts some mustard on it , and hands it to Andrea all in one big motion. She bites into it. We all stare at her to await her reaction.

"I don't," she says and me and Ethan groan, "not like it," she continues.

"Eww! You actually like it," Sienna says.

"Looks like mustard rules again," Ethan says.

"Again?" I question.

"Ok, Mustard rules for the first time," he corrects.

I laugh. "How did you guys do in training today?"

"I hit the target!" Sam says enthusiastically.

"I hit the center once," Sienna says.

"I hit the middleish most of the time after I got used to it," Andrea says.

"I am just so amazing you wouldn't believe it," Ethan tells us.

"I hit the target the first time, and got closer to the middle each time." I say.

"Seems like we all did pretty good," Andrea says.

"Guys, it's 12:55," Sam mentions.

"Oh my, we're gonna be late." Sienna freaks.

"Calm down, your just gonna get a death stare from Four," I say like a death stare isn't a bad thing, which it is.

"Come on," she pulls me and Andrea up. I wave over my shoulder at Ethan and he waves back.

We are the first ones to arrive aside from Four and Six, again. Everyone else runs a minute or so later.

"Okay, Pansycakes," Four says and Six raises an eyebrow at him, he shrugs. "This afternoon you are going to learn some basic fighting moves so each of you pick a punching bag."

I partner up at a punching bag with Sienna. I'm average height maybe a little shorter, but I have a thin frame. I don't know how in the world I am going to stay in Dauntless. Oh wait, I'm not. A frown forms on my face and I keep punching the bag making it move less than a millimeter every time. I feel someone watching me so I turn around. There stands Six watching me.

"You don't have much muscle, but you're taller than I was and I kicked butt," she says.

"Thanks?" I say because I'm not sure how to respond to that.

"Keep your tension in your stomach and use your knees and elbows," she tells me.

"Thank you," I say and this time I mean it.

She walks away to examine another initiate. I continue punching the bag until my elbows, and knees are red, and my knuckles are bleeding. Four dismisses us and informs us to be back at eight o'clock sharp in the morning. Sienna, Andrea and I go to the infirmary to get some bandage for our hands. After that we head to dinner and sit next to Sam and another guy I don't recognize. It's Chinese night I'm guessing, all the food is Chinese. I fill my plate with orange chicken and fish noodles. I grab a glass and fill it to the top with lemonade, and then I dig in. Ethan joins us halfway through the meal, and they all talk about random things I don't listen too. I get lost in thought.

I wonder what my family is doing right now. Probably going on as if I was never around, wait no they're Amity, kind people, so they won't forget. I never will even get too meet my new brother. I wonder if they'll come for visiting day. I hope so. Maybe I have a chance of making it into Dauntless. I can't fight, but I could ask Ethan for help. I've made some friends. I think I could fit into Dauntless better than I thought. My parents always said I was brave. I climbed trees to the very top. I don't know if it counts as brave, but whatever. I don't know, but I am not just going to give up.

**Long Chapter! I didn't know where to stop! Oops... Oh well. Hope you enjoyed! Please Review!**


	7. The Date

**Hey guys! I'm sorry I haven't updated in so long! Fanfiction got blocked and I hit a writers block. But I'm back now! **

"Emily," Ethan waves a hand in front of my face, "You there?"

"Yeah," I say.

"Want to introduce yourself?" he asks.

"Umm, I'm Emily," I tell whoever is wanting me to introduce myself.

"I'm Mason," the mystery guy-Mason says.

"Hi," I say.

He nods his head at me.

"I better get to bed," Andrea says.

"Yeah me too," Sienna agrees, "Don't you guys want to go to bed," she asks Sam and Mason.

They seem to catch on to what Andrea and Sienna are planning. They both agree and all four of them walk out of the cafeteria. I look over, and it's just me and Ethan. Oh. So that's what they were doing. I smile at him, because I don't know what else to do.

"Do you realize why they all left?" he asks with a grin.

"Yep," I say.

"Well, we might as well make the best of it. Wanna go for a walk around the compound?" he asks me.

"Sure," I answer. We throw away out garbage, and head out of the cafeteria. We start walking in the direction of the Pit. I decide to make some conversation.

"Can I ask you something?" I ask.

"You just did," he says. I laugh and shove him lightly. "But yeah, you can."

"Is there anything I could do to fit in with Dauntless and make it through initiation?"

"To fit in you could get a tattoo or a piercing," he says and grins at me, "making it through initiation is more difficult. How'd you do today during learning fighting moves?" he asks and looks over at me.

"Six said I didn't have any muscle," I say and laugh shortly, "She told me to use my elbows and knees."

"Hmm," he starts, "Wanna go to the training room? I could teach you some moves and help you with technique."

"That'd be great."

When we get to the training room, he walks to the middle of the room where the octagon is.

"Come on, let's see what you got."

I walk to the octagon too, and I stand across from him. I put my forearms up to block my face.

"There's your first problem," he says and I drop my arms, "you are only blocking your face; you need to block you stomach too."

I put my arms up again, this time a little lower. He comes and moves my right arm a little higher; where he touched my arm there's a tingle lingering. I wonder if he felt it too.

"Okay, what would you do first?" he asks.

"Umm, go on offense?" I question.

"Okay..," he says, "if you go on offense you have to find their weak spots."

"So, how do I do that?"

"Either look for places their arms are not blocking or just look for their habits while fighting and take advantage of them."

**(I know nothing about fighting so let's pretend I wrote an amazing sparring scene here)**

He ends up with me pinned on the ground, unsurprisingly. I look into his eyes a little too long. He clears his throat. I break out of my trance. He stands up and offers his hand. I take it and he pulls me up. He walks me back to the dorms.

"I think you can do it tomorrow," he says seriously.

"I don't," I say.

"Well, just know I believe you can," he kisses my cheek and he's gone.

Going into the dorm, I spot Sienna and Andrea sitting on a bed talking. I walk over to them, and while they're still talking I crawl across the bed from the opposite side and shout, "BOO!"

They scream and I double over laughing. They glare at me, but eventually join in laughing.

"You gave me a heart attack!" Andrea shouts.

"Oopsy," I giggle.

"How was it?" Sienna asks.

"How was what?" I ask innocently.

"With Ethan," she presses.

"He just taught me to fight don't be dramatic."

"Oooooh," Andrea sings and Sienna laughs.

I smack her arm, "Don't be dirty, he was teaching me some moves so I have more of a chance to get into Dauntless."

"Okay, sure." She laughs. I smack them both.

"I thought you were going to bed," I accuse.

"You know we weren't," Sienna says.

"And so did he," I tell them.

"Darn, that ruined the whole point," Andrea laughs.

"Oh, and what was that?" I raise my eyebrows at her.

"We saw the way you looked at him," Sienna says and they both collapse into a fit of giggles.

"Looked at who?" someone from behind asks. My eyes widen.

"Oh, nobody, Mason," Andrea saves me.

I turn around, "yeah, nobody." He and Sam are standing there.

"I'm going to bed," I say noticing the way Sam and Mason look at Sienna and Andrea.

"Okay," they all reply not really paying attention to me. I giggle and head to bed.

I walk into the bathroom to take a shower. I take a quick shower because I'm afraid someone will walk in. I put on a pair of fuzzy pajama pants and big long sleeve t-shirt. I braid my hair back, still wet. Then I go climb into bed. I put my hand under the pillow. Feeling my headband, I fall into a peaceful sleep.


	8. The Fights

**Hey guysies! Here's a new chapter! Sorry I switched POV so much I just felt like it was nessecary. Please take the time to drop a review at the bottom! :) Enjoy!**

I wake up the next morning to find that I'm the last one in the dorm. I shoot up out of bed. Throwing the covers off, I throw on the first clothes I find which just happens to be a long sleeve t-shirt with a dauntless symbol in purple and some black short shorts with purple lining. I throw my hair up in a messy bun, grab my tennis shoes, and race down the halls to the cafeteria. I burst through the doors and nobody even notices. I grab a muffin and a bottle of chocolate milk. My friends are still sitting at our usual table.

"Hey," I say breathless from running.

"Hey," Sienna says.

"What's the rush?" Ethan asks as I sit next to him.

I shove his shoulder, "I thought I was late."

"We would've woken you up," Andrea mentions.

"I thought you forget," I say sheepishly, "What time is it anyway?"

"7:25," Sam answers.

"Oh my goodness," I groan, "I dressed quickly, skipped a shower, and ran for no reason."

"You'll still look great," Ethan adds, and I blush slightly.

"Yeah, Em, I don't know why we can't all look as good as you," Andrea says.

"It looks like you planned your outfit," Sienna says.

"Okay, guys, enough compliments," I put my hands up, "I don't even have my shoes on."

I shove my foot in my shoe. Then I pull my foot up on the bench practically falling off because I can't fit my leg between me and the table. Ethan puts his hand on my back holding me steady. I tie my shoe and switch.

"Thanks," I tell him taking a swig of my chocolate milk.

"No problemo," he says as I pinch the top of my muffin and put that bite in my mouth.

"What are you learning Spanish?" I ask laughing.

"He's trying," Andrea laughs.

"I'm not very good at it," he adds.

I laugh. I pinch another piece of my muffin.

"You eat weird," Sam says.

"What," I pinch another piece and laugh, "Like this?"

"Yes," he laughs along with everyone else.

"It is weird," Sienna adds.

"How do you eat your muffins?" I ask.

"Like this," she picks her whole muffin up and takes a bite.

"That's too much work," I wave my hand.

"No, it's really not," Andrea laughs.

I grin, "Yes it is. Anything and Everything is too much work."

"Now, that I look at both ways, I think Emily's way is easier," Ethan says and he pinches a piece of his muffin and looks at me taking his bite. I grin.

"Three to two," Sam declares.

"Where's Mason?" I ask.

"He was in the shower," Sienna says. "Oh wait there he is," she points then waves.

I turn around to look then back to the table, "So I wasn't the only one in there."

"Nope," Andrea says.

"Well that's just great," I state sarcastically.

They laugh and Mason joins us sitting on Sam's left.

"Hey, Mason, How do you eat your muffins?" I ask immediately.

He looks at me, confused.

"Okay, so Emily and Ethan eats their muffins by pinching a piece and eating it, and the rest of us pick up the whole muffin and take a bite," Sam explains, "We were arguing about which way was the weird way."

"Right now, it's tied," Sienna interjects, "Three to two."

"I pick it up and take a bite," he informs all of us.

"Ugh," I groan.

"Hey, we'll just be weird and lonely, but together," Ethan says nudging my arm.

I laugh, "Alrighty."

"Initiates," Four shouts.

"That's our cue," Sienna groans.

We all stand and walk as a posse to the training room.

"Alright, Pansycakes, time to fight," Four says.

"We paired you up by your level of fighting," Six says, "So you will be fighting someone around you skill level." She shows us the board but they have all of it covered.

"Round one, Mason and Adrian," Four announces as he uncovers their names.

Sam claps Mason on the shoulder, and Sienna gives his arm a reassuring squeeze. Mason steps up onto the octagon.

They circle each other for a minute or so, then Adrian steps and swings at Mason's jaw. Mason swerves out of the way and uppercuts him in the stomach. Adrian steps back to catch his breath and swings again at Mason's jaw. Mason stumbles back trying to regain his balance but before he can Adrian pins him down. He repeatedly punches Mason in the face until out of nowhere Mason swings his fist at Adrian's temple and knocks him off. Mason jumps up and swings his fist at Adrian's temple again. Adrian falls onto his back and when he hits his head on the ground he blacks out.

Somewhere in between all of this Sienna started crying softly and Andrea wrapped a reassuring arm around her. And when I clue into reality, Sam has his arm wrapped around me and how he has it, he was probably holding me up. Mason stumbles over to us holding his jaw. Sienna breaks away from Andrea and throws her arms around him.

"Round one, winner Mason," Four calls and he circles Mason's name.

"Jason, take Adrian to the infirmary," Six calls.

Jason helps a semi-conscious Adrian out of the training room. Then Four uncovers the next round but it slips and I see Jason's name next to mine. My knees give out and I kneel on the floor. Andrea kneels next to me.

"Are you okay Em?" she asks.

"Fine," I choke out.

She looks in the direction I'm looking and see's why I'm on the ground. Her hand flies up to her mouth and she shoots up.

"That's not fair!" she shouts.

Six looks over at us, "Is there a problem?"

I shake my head quickly, but Andrea has other ideas, "Of course there's a problem!"

"Andrea," I say softly.

"I thought you said they were with someone with your skill ability!" Andrea shouts.

"They are," Six says calmly.

"Jason. And Emily. That's fair?" Andrea says.

Sam helps me stand; I go over to Andrea and tug on her arm, "Andrea. Stop, please."

"No, Emily, she's right," Four interjects.

"Andrea, how about you can fight Emily," he suggests he voice laced with venom.

Andrea's jaw drops. And I'm sure mine is too.

"Isn't that fair?" he asks innocently looking down at us.

Andrea bites her lip and glances over at me.

Six tugs on his arm, "Four, Stop."

"Oh no," he says, "I'm teaching the initiate to not question her instructors."

I'm pulling on Andrea and Six is pulling on Four as they start arguing about what's fair and not talking back.

"STOP!" someone shouts from behind.

We all whirl around towards the sound of the voice.

"Eric," Four greets coldly.

"What the heck do you guys think you're doing?" Eric asks.

Four glares at Eric.

"That's what I thought, nothing productive," Eric jabs Four in the chest, "You. Are supposed to keep order but instead you're the middle of the argument."

"Next fight," Eric shouts. He looks over at the board, "Sienna and Katherine."

Four continues glaring but he takes his place by the board. Andrea and I walk back over to Sam passing Sienna and giving her quick hugs. Sam wraps an arm around both of us before the fight even starts. Mason stands, watching nervously, holding his jaw. Katherine is about the same size as Sienna, but she's stronger. Sienna is faster but I don't know if that helps.

Katherine throws the first punch at Sienna's jaw, but Sienna ducks and it hits her temple. She stumbles back barely keeping her balance. In the end, Katherine is fed up and Sienna is on the ground knocked out. Katherine kicks her and kicks her and kicks her. I'm on the ground like I'm the one in pain.

"Stop," I cry, but it was too soft to hear.

"Stop," Mason and Sam chorus more forcefully.

"Alright, stop," Eric says boredom lacing his voice.

"Someone take Sienna to the infirmary," Four calls.

Mason rushes forward and picks Sienna up, cradling her with her lively blonde curls looking dull and hanging over his arm. I pull myself together and stand up next to Andrea.

"Next, Jason and Emily," Eric calls. I make eye contact with Jason and he looks apologetic. Andrea gives me a tight hug and Sam squeezes my arm. I take a deep breath and step up onto the octagon. We circle each other. Me because I'm too afraid, him because I think he doesn't want to hurt me. I give a small nod.

"Any day now," Eric mentions, annoyed.

Jason bites his lip and takes an uppercut at my stomach. I try to duck but he hits my jaw. I swing at his jaw, but when I hit it doesn't really make a difference. He takes another uppercut that I wasn't expecting and stumble back. And being the klutz I am I trip over my foot and fall on my back. He goes to kick my side, but I sweep my feet under his one that's on the ground. He falls, but towards me and I try to roll out of the way but his shoulder lands right on my wrist and I think I hear a crack.

"Ow," I cry out. The pain is too much and I black out.

**Ethan POV**

We ran out of hand tape, so Will sent me to ask Four and Six for some. As I'm nearing their training room, I hear someone cry out with so much pain I could swear they were dying. I run to the doorway and what I see breaks my heart. Emily. On the ground. Someone else on her. Crying. Then she goes limp. I rush into the room. Sam is comforting Andrea over towards the wall.

"Someone take Emily to the infirmary," Four calls out.

Sam starts to release Andrea to go take her, but he sees me. He nods at me. I practically run to her.

"What are you doing here, Initiate?" Eric asks coldly and I freeze.

"I came to get some tape," I answer, "We ran out."

"Then why are you running?" he presses still coldly.

"To get to Emily," I answer not affected by his coldness.

"Let someone else do it," he snaps.

"I'd rather."

"Fine," he rolls his eyes, "Looks like we have another initiate love story, Four."

I blush slightly, and then I run to her. I tuck one of my arms under her knees and the other under one of her shoulder, my hand supporting her neck. I cradle her to my chest. Four tosses me some tape and I catch it with the hand under her knee.

"Thanks."

He nods. When I pass Sam and Andrea, I give a small smile. Sam smiles back and Andrea smiles through her tears. Once I'm out of the training room, I pull her closer. She fits in my arms, like it's meant to fit, like puzzle pieces. She looks so vulnerable, her tears streaking her face, a bruise forming on her jaw, and her wrist hanging limply. Yet she's still the most beautiful girl. Once I notice her wrist, I wince and put it on her stomach.

She stirs slightly, but she settles right back in my arms. I plant a kiss on her forehead.

"Abigail," I call once at the infirmary.

"Coming," she calls back.

"Hey," she says when she sees me, "What happened?"

"Fights," I answer shortly.

"Follow me."

I follow her back to the big with room with lots of beds. Three people are already there. A transfer I don't know, Alyssa, and Sienna. I lie Emily down on the bed next to Sienna.

"Ouch," Sienna says making me jump, "What happened?"

"I didn't see it," I respond, "I could ask you the same thing though," I say taking in her many bruises.

"I meant her wrist," she says, "Surely you know something."

"Unfortunately I don't," I inform her, "All I know is that when I got there she was on the ground, crying, with someone on top of her, and then she went limp."

"Maybe they landed on her wrist," Sienna suggests.

"That's possible," Abigail adds, "Looks like it was broken from pressure." She prods Emily's wrist.

"Go back to training, Ethan," Abigail waves me away.

"Fine," I concede but not before planting another kiss on Emily's forehead.

"Bye Abi," I call back, "Bye Sienna."

"Bye," the chorus.

**Emily POV**

"When is she gonna wake up?" someone whines.

"Whenever her body feels like it should," someone replies.

I open my eyes and focus. I put my hands behind me to sit up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," someone says from my left, "You won't be using your wrist for a while."

"What, why?" I ask, and then it all comes back to me.

"You fractured this bone right here," she points to the bone on the bottom of her wrist that sticks out.

"I fractured it?" I say, raising an eyebrow and laughing slightly.

"Okay, whoever you were fighting fractured it," she laughs.

"How long am I unable to use it?" I ask.

"About three weeks," someone answers for her.

"How do you know, Sienna?" I ask.

"You were out awhile," she says laughing, "Me and Abi got well acquainted."

I laugh, and then my eyes grow wide, "What about initiation?"

"I'll talk to Four and Tris," Abi says, "You'll still probably be able to do everything though, thank goodness it was your left. You are right-handed right?"

"Yeah I am," I tell her, "But who's Tris?"

"Uhhhhhhhh," she bites her lip, "I can trust you two right?"

We nod.

"Well . . . your instructor . . . kind of umm doesn't use her real name."

"Oh," Sienna says, "And Four is his real name?"

"Nobody except Tris knows his real name," Abi informs us.

My jaw starts to throb, and I rub it.

"Need some ice?"

"That'd be great," I answer.

Abi hands me an icepack and I hold it to my jaw, "How long do I have to stay?"

"You can leave by dinner," Abi says.

"Thank goodness," I say, "But until then, I'm gonna take a nap."

"Can I cast your wrist while you sleep?" Abi asks. I nod. "What color?"

"Dark purple," I say before dozing off.

**Okay, so I wrote a few other stories. And they're not viewed much. So if you all could check them out, I would love you forever! Thanks in advance!**


	9. The Mashed Potatoes and Gravy

**Heyyy guys! Thank you for reviewing on the last chapter! You know who you are. :) Enjoy!**

**Ethan POV**

After training is done for the day, I head back to the infirmary. I walk straight back to the big room in the back.

Abi is tending to the newer patients.

"How is her wrist?" I ask immediately.

Abi looks up and laughs. "Chill, she's fine. It's just fractured."

"Just fractured?!" I exclaim, "Just?"

"Dude, take a chill pill. She'll be fine."

"What about initiation?" I ask.

"I'm gonna talk to Four and Tris about it," she says, "But I'm pretty sure she'll still be able to do most of it."

"Except fighting," I mutter.

"Yeah, except that, but like I said, I'll talk to Tris and Four."

"Can she go for dinner?"

"Yeah, I'll wake her and Sienna up," she says, standing up and walking over to Emily's bed. She shakes her, and Emily rubs her beautiful eyes before opening them.

"What?" Emily asks, a yawn interrupting.

"Didn't you want to go to dinner?" Abi asks, shaking Sienna.

"Oh yeah," she says, sitting up. She goes to run a hand through her hair and feels it. "Eww, my hair." She takes it out and puts it back up into a high ponytail.

"It looked fine," I call.

Her head whips in my direction. "Hey, what're you doing here?"

"Escorting you to dinner, madam," I say trying to fake a sophisticated accent.

She lets out a laugh. "Well of course, kind sir." She stands and walks over to me.

"You coming Sienna?" she calls.

"I got her," someone says from behind me.

"Alright, Mason," Emily says.

I offer my left arm. "Shall we go?"

She tucks her hand in my arm. "Absolutely."

"See you at dinner?" I call Mason and Sienna. They both nod.

Emily and I start our walk down the hallway.

"One question," she says.

"Yeah," I say glancing over at her.

"Do you know what happened after I blacked out?" she asks, "If not I'll ask the rest of them."

"No, actually I do know."

"How?" she asks.

"I was there," I say, "I saw you . . . pass out."

"Oh," she says softly. "Wait why were you there?" she asks louder.

"I was getting some tape for our hands." I laugh slightly.

"So what happened?"

"I rushed into the room after you passed out. Eric stopped me and asked why I was there. We had a conversation and he relented for me to take you to the infirmary. I carried you here and made sure Abi took care of you."

"How do you know Abi?" she asks, sounding a bit jealous. _Wait, why would she be jealous?_

"She's my sister," I tell her.

"Oh," she says, a smile growing, "Okay."

"Why?" I ask suspiciously. "Wait were you jealous?" I ask a grin growing on my face.

She blushes a deep red. "Maybe."

"It's okay I jealous if someone else was with me too," I say, being cocky. "I'm too hot," I start.

"Hot dang," she finishes, laughing.

"Wait a minute; you didn't deny it," I smirk.

"Right you are," she says. Then she frees her hand and runs through the dining hall doors. I run after her; the Dauntless don't even noticed us running through them. She runs straight towards the food. There's no other way from where she is. I've got her cornered. Right as I'm about to grab her she slips under the table and I fall face first into the mashed potatoes. I can hear her laughing hysterically from under the table.

I lift my face up and wipe the mashed potatoes from my eyes so I can see. "You're gonna get it now!" She looks up at me from under her eyelashes and smiles innocently. It almost convinces me not to do anything, but not quite. I pick up a handful of mashed potatoes and throw it at her. She ducks and it hits the wall. I narrow my eyes; this time I get a handful of green beans and a handful of mashed potatoes. Her big blue eyes widen.

I pull my arms back ready to throw, but someone throws something at the back of my head. I whirl around; Andrea stands behind me, grinning. I toss the handful of green beans at her, seeing the roll on the floor. She ducks, laughing and it hits the top of her head. I turn back around to throw the mashed potatoes at Emily but she's gone.

"Surprise," someone whispers in my ear as they smash some green beans in the mashed potatoes already on my face. I turn around just as Emily is dashing off. I look down the food line, chicken, green beans, mashed potatoes and gravy, rolls, and pie for desert. Perfect. I look at Emily watching me curiously. I smile at her and she raises an eyebrow. Behind her Sienna is throwing a roll at Sam and Mason is tossing green beans at Andrea.

I walk down the line and pick up a slice of pie. Emily is still watching me, and her eyes widen and she takes off, weaving and ducking through the crowds of Dauntless and food being thrown. I run after her getting hit a few times in the side and back with food. I run into the hallway but she's nowhere to be seen.

I walk back into the dining room, and she's on the other side of the room in the right corner, grinning madly. We make eye contact and I shake my head smiling. She sticks her tongue out and I take that as a challenge. I hide behind other Dauntless as I make my way over. Someone stops me with their hand. Tris. Oh no, I've been caught.

"I hope you don't plan on throwing that at Emily," she says looking serious.

I gulp. "You can't waste pie," she says, "Use this." She grins and hands me a big bowl of gravy. I grin too and say thanks.

I put it behind my back. Emily is looking down the food line probably trying to find something to throw at me. I sneak up behind her and put the bowl over her head. She whips around and I pour it slowly. Her face is priceless, her mouth slightly open, her eyes closed. Her hair is falling out of her ponytail. Once the gravy is gone, I put the bowl on the table.

"Ethan!" she shouts, but she's smiling.

"Yes?" I say innocently.

"I want a hug." She smiles mischievously and wipes a place on her face so she can see. By now the gravy has dripped down her whole body.

"Oh nuh uh," I say, backing away.

"Oh yes," she says, coming towards me. I turn on my heel and run. I hear her slip and laugh silently, slowing my pace. I turn around to maybe help her up, but she's right in front of me. She slides her way to me and wraps her arms around me before I can run. I can feel the gravy seeping into my shirt.

"Oh that's just great." I laugh. Since the damage is done I wrap my arms around her. She presses her face into my shirt.

"I feel gross," she says, laughing.

I push her back, holding her shoulders. I let go with my right hand, and I wipe most of the gravy from her face. "You don't look gross."

She smiles. "You don't either."

"Right," I say, "I remember this whole thing starting because you said I looked good."

"That's the problem."

"A problem?" I laugh.

"Well," she says, "No."

Her blue eyes meet mine.

"Hey guys!" someone calls ruining the moment.

"Yep," Emily calls, looking over.

"Who started that food fight?" Sienna asks, covered in pie.

"Well, it may or may not have been me," Emily says sheepishly.

"Oh it was her alright," I say, wrapping an arm around her shoulders. She leans into me, fitting perfectly.

"You guys are so cute," Andrea squeals.

Emily blushes and I turn slightly red under the potatoes. I kiss Emily's temple, and Andrea and Sienna squeal.

"I feel icky," Sienna mentions.

"Meee too," Emily says.

"Let's go clean up," Sienna says, dragging Emily away.

**Emily POV**

Sienna drags me back to the dorms and I grab some clothes. A dark gray big pair of sweats and a black V-neck t-shirt. I jump into the shower scrubbing all the gravy off. I untangle my hair and climb out. I put the clothes on quickly and go back into the dorm room, my hair dripping on my back.

Andrea is sitting on her bed. She waves me over. Sitting on the bed, I put my hair into a messy bun.

"Yes?" I say.

"Ethan wants to meet you," she tells me.

"Where?" I ask dropping my arms.

"The Chasm," she says.

"Is he crazy?"

"Yea," she says, laughing, "You should've noticed by now."

I laugh. "Okay, I'll go. See you later."

"Yeah, see you."

I walk to the Chasm and come up behind Ethan. I wrap my arms around his waist, my left hand sticking out awkwardly, and try to rest my chin on his shoulder. It ends up poking him in his shoulder blade.

"Hey," I murmur.

"Hey," he says, craning his neck to look back.

"You're too tall," I complain. He rests his hand on my free hand, and his other hand around the cast.

"You're too short," he counters. He brings his left arm around and pulls me to his side. I tuck my head into his shoulder.

"I took a beating," I say after a while.

"I know," he says.

"I'm never gonna pass initiation."

He grabs my shoulders and looks me in the eyes. "Yes you are."

"No I'm not." I look down. "I'm gonna be factionless."

He tilts my head back up. "I won't let that happen."

I look into his eyes. "Really?"

"Really," he says.

He missed a spot of potatoes right near his lips. "You got a little something," I say before leaning in and kissing him right there, licking off the potatoes. Then I pull back and rest my head on his shoulder, wondering where that boldness came from.

He presses his lips to my hair. "How about I help you more tomorrow night? Tomorrow we don't have fights," he says, once he's pulled back.

"I can't fight anyways," I say, lifting up my left arm.

"Right," he says, "How are you gonna do it?"

"Abi said she'd talk to Four and Tris," I tell him.

"Can you still shoot?" he asks.

"I can try." I reposition my head on his shoulder.

"What am I gonna do with you?" he says.

"What?" I ask, laughing.

"You won't give up; will you?" He looks at me.

"No," I say, serious again.

"Good." He relaxes again, looking down at the water.

"I'm sleepy," I mutter, suddenly exhausted.

"Let's go back then," he says. He gets ready to walk, but I'm too tired to do anything; worn out from the fight, and the food fight. "That sleepy?" he asks. I nod. He scoops me up, one hand under my knees, the other supporting my back. I rest my head on his shoulder. I dose off to the rocking from his steps and his gentle hand rubbing up and down my back.

**You reviewed my story, Real or Not Real? Make it Real please!**


	10. The Karaoke

**Hey guys! I'm soo sorry about the wait! But to make up for it this chapter is longer than usual! Hope you enjoy!**

"Em, get up."

"I'm awake," I mutter, opening my eyes.

"Didn't want you to think you were late," Andrea says and she laughs.

"Ha-ha," I say sarcastically.

She puts her hands up. "Next time I'll let you sleep and be late."

"Okay, you can wake me up," I concede.

I get dressed in a black tank top, and black and dark red chevron leggings. Andrea, Sienna, Mason, and Sam are waiting for me when I get done.

"Geez," I say, "I have a posse. Lemme put my hair up and get my shoes." I pull my hair up into a high ponytail and put on black sneakers. "Okay, let's go."

I turn the corner and I run smack into someone's chest. They steady me with their hands on my elbows.

"Ow," I mutter, rubbing my forehead.

"Sorry, Emily," they say. I look up at them.

"Ethan," I say, "No wonder it hurt."

He grins. "Oops, I was just coming to get you."

"Thanks," I say.

"Let's go slowpokes," Sienna says, pushing us along.

"Okay, okay," Ethan says.

The rest of them walk in front of us.

"Hey, your hand looks heavy let me hold it for you," Ethan whispers in my ear, grabbing my hand.

I lace my fingers with his. "No yours looks heavy; I'll hold it for you," I whisper back.

"I'm good with that." He pulls his hand down so I have to pull it back up.

"No, not tug of war." I laugh.

"We all know who'd win," he says.

"Is that a challenge?" I ask.

"Maybe."

"Later." I rest my head on his shoulder as we walk.

"Hop on," he says, squatting in front of me. I jump onto his back, wrapping my arms around his neck and legs around his waist. He puts his hands under my legs to support me, and then he takes off.

"See you later, slowpokes," he calls back. I look back at them and Sam and Mason are both squatting down to let Andrea and Sienna on. Sienna is barely on when Mason takes off.

"Faster," I whisper in his ear. He runs faster if that's possible. When he reaches the dining room's doors he skids to a stop and falls forward. He puts his hands out so he's in an almost push up position. To make it easier for him to get up, I climb off. He gets up just as the rest of them arrive.

Sam and Mason are panting, and Andrea and Sienna are laughing. I grin up at them. Andrea and Sienna climb down, still laughing. The six of us head into the cafeteria.

"Hey, I'm gonna catch up with Grayson," Ethan says.

"Okay." I squeeze his hand and give him a kiss on the cheek.

The other five of us head over to our table. I fill my bowl with cereal and lots of milk and start eating.

"Girls night. Tonight," Andrea says with a mouthful.

"Tattoos, karaoke and talking," Sienna says with jazz hands.

"I don't know…" I drag out.

"Oh come on!" Andrea squeezes my arm.

I let out a breath. "Okay, fine."

"I don't get why girls think 'talking' is fun," Mason says putting air quotes around _talking._

"It's a girl thing," Sam says.

"You bet it is," Andrea replies.

"Wait, what if one of us is injured from fighting?" I ask, trying to make excuses.

"You don't even have to fight, so," Andrea says, "You have nothing to worry about."

"Quit making excuses," Sienna says, reaching across the table and squeezing my hand, "This is happening."

"Okay, okay," I relent, "But what if—"

"No excuses." Sienna laughs. I laugh too.

"Today, you'll be learning how to throw knives," Four says. "Six."

She walks and stands in front of the target

He readies three knives and takes his stance. He pulls his arm back and lets it fly. It hits the target about six inches from her right arm. He readies the next knife, pulls his arm back and lobs it. It makes a thud like two inches from her thigh. She doesn't even flinch. The last knife lands not even an inch from the top of her head.

"That's your goal," he says, "Now get to work."

We all stand in front of a target. I hold two knives in my left fingers and another in my right hand. I take the stance Four was in. Feet apart, shoulders squared and standing straight. I pull my arm back and throw it. I clangs on the ground two feet from the target. I groan.

I switch a knife to my right hand. "Can I help?" Six asks. I nod. She arranges my fingers differently. "Hold your elbow in a ninety degrees angle, and try to hold it all the way through. When you throw, flick your wrist more." I do what she says, and release the knife. It hits the bottom of the target with a clang and falls on the ground. I smile, because I hit the target at least.

"Thank you," I say. She nods and continues on. By lunch I get some knives stuck to the target.

The gang and I walk to lunch.

"That was soo hard," Sienna complains.

"I got it," Mason gloats and Sienna punches his arm, and then shakes out her hand.

"I did it too," Andrea says.

"I suck," Sam mutters.

"It's okay, Sam," Andrea encourages. "I can help you."

We all sit around the table.

"Help from a girl? No thanks," Sam mutters.

"Excuse me!" Andrea exclaims.

He looks up at her, alarmed.

"Just cuz I'm a girl you think I'm less than you!" she shouts.

"Bad move, bro," Mason whispers.

"I didn't say that," he says.

"You implied it!" she shouts.

"Ugh, forget it!" she snaps.

She looks down at her food, stabbing it violently.

The rest of the meal is silent.

At one o'clock we head back and the fights begin. Andrea fights Katherine and wins. Sienna fights Lucy and wins. Mason fights Jason and loses. Sam fights Adrian and loses. And I fight the tape as I try and tape holes on the punching bags together. It's not easy with only one hand.

After we're done with training and dinner, Sienna and Andrea drag me to the tattoo shop.

"Are you okay, Ans?" I ask.

"I'm okay," she says, "I'm sorry I got worked up."

"He shouldn't have said that," Sienna mentions.

"Yeah, Ans, you were fine," I say, smirking, "He deserved to get yelled at. He could've worded it better."

"Thanks guys." She gives us side hugs.

"Now where do you want your first tattoo?" Sienna says, singing on the last two words.

"I wanted one on my left wrist, but that's not happening for a while," I say.

They laugh. "I want one on my shoulder," Andrea says.

"I want one on my butt," Sienna says, "Just kidding!"

"Oh good I thought you were serious." I laugh.

"Nah, I want one on my hip," she says.

"I guess I'll get one on my ankle."

"Yay! Em is growing up!" Andrea cheers.

I roll my eyes. "Let's just go."

We study the pictures on the wall.

"Ooh, come look at these guys," Andrea calls.

It's a three part tattoo. It's three birds on a branch and it's not black in the middle so u can put names. Each tattoo would have the three birds, but they would all have a different word; _Best, Friends, _and _Forever. _

"I like it," I say.

"Yeah, me too," Sienna says.

"Do you wanna get it?" Andrea asks.

"Sure." I smile.

"Where at?" Sienna asks.

"Our right wrists," Andrea suggests.

"I'm good with that."

I nod.

"We'd like this one on out right wrists please," Andrea says to the person working here.

"Names?" she asks.

"Andrea, Sienna and Emily," Andrea says.

"Okay, who wants to go first? Or who wants _Best?"_

"I'll go," Andrea volunteers.

While Andrea gets her tattoo, Sienna and I go back to looking at tattoos for our chosen places. I find one that has six hearts arranged in a circle. One for each family member, including me. I pick it off the wall.

Sienna gets hers done; then it's my turn. She prepares the tattoo and begins. I wince at first, but slowly relax. Then she starts on my wrist and I have to bite down on my tongue to keep from screaming.

"All done," she says, after what seems like an eternity.

"Thanks," I say, gritting my teeth. She bandages them up and we pay and go to the restaurant in the Pit.

"What are we doing?" I ask. "I'm not hungry."

"Duh," Andrea says, "We're doing karaoke."

"Do I have to?" I whine.

"Uh huh," Sienna says, dragging me towards the stage

"You're going first," I insist, pushing her up the steps.

"Okay, okay," she says.

"I'm picking your song." I smirk and pick a song I know she knows.

The music starts playing and she glares half-heartedly at me. One of two favorite songs that she says she doesn't like, but I catch her singing it all the time. She starts singing.

_When the days are cold_

_And the cards all fold_

_And the saints we see_

_Are all made of gold_

_When your dreams all fail_

_And the ones we hail_

_Are the worst of all_

_And the blood's run stale_

_I wanna hide the truth_

_I wanna shelter you_

_But with the beast inside_

_There's nowhere we can hide_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

She gets into it like I knew she would.

_At the curtain's call_

_It's the last of all_

_When the lights fade out_

_All the sinners crawl_

_So they dug your grave_

_And the masquerade_

_Will come calling out_

_At the mess you made_

_Don't wanna let you down_

_But I am hell bound_

_Though this is all for you_

_Don't wanna hide the truth_

_No matter what we breed_

_We still are made of greed_

_This is my kingdom come_

_This is my kingdom come_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

People start clapping along and I smile.

_They say it's what you make_

_I say it's up to fate_

_It's woven in my soul_

_I need to let you go_

_Your eyes, they shine so bright_

_I wanna save that light_

_I can't escape this now_

_Unless you show me how_

_When you feel my heat_

_Look into my eyes_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

_Don't get too close_

_It's dark inside_

_It's where my demons hide_

_It's where my demons hide_

I clap along with everyone else.

"You were amazing!" Andrea gushes.

"Totally!" I agree.

She smiles and looks around, sweeping her hair out of her eyes.

"Your turn," she says, looking at me.

"Fine." I groan.

I climb the steps nervously and take the microphone with sweaty hand. I wipe my hand on my pants. Andrea gives me a thumbs up and I give a nervous smile. Sienna starts the music and I immediately recognize it.

_You shout it out,_

_But I can't hear a word you say_

_I'm talking loud, not saying much_

_I'm criticized but all your bullets ricochet_

_You shoot me down, but I get up_

I sing nervously until here, and then it's just me and the music.

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_Cut me down_

_But it's you who'll have further to fall_

_Ghost town and haunted love_

_Raise your voice, sticks and stones may break my bones_

_I'm talking loud not saying much_

_I'm bulletproof, nothing to lose_

_Fire away, fire away_

_Ricochet, you take your aim_

_Fire away, fire away_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

_Stone-heart, machine gun_

_Firing at the ones who run_

_Stone heart loves bulletproof glass_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_You shoot me down but I won't fall_

_I am titanium_

_I am titanium_

Everyone stares at me. _Was I that bad? _Then the place erupts in applause. I bite my lip to hold back a smile. I put the microphone back in the stand and hop down the steps.

Andrea and Sienna just stare at me.

"You did amazing, beautiful" someone whispers in my ear, wrapping their arms around my waist.

I'm about to kick them where it counts, but I recognize the voice. "Thank you, handsome." I twist around and kiss his cheek.

Then Sienna snaps into action and whacks Ethan on the side of his head with her palm.

"Girls night," Andrea says, laughing at the scene, "And last time I checked you're not a girl."

"Okay, fine." Ethan raises his hands in surrender. "See you tomorrow." He walks away backwards, trying to look cool and runs into someone. I laugh, putting my hand over my mouth.

"Dummy," Sienna mutters.

I smack her arm. "At least he complimented me." I hold up two fingers. "Twice."

"I'm sorry, I was just so in awe I couldn't," she counters.

"Okay whatever." I roll my eyes and tilt my head.

"You _were_ amazing, Em," Andrea says.

"Thanks." I smirk. "Now it's your turn."

"Oh no way!" Andrea turns around and sprints towards the exit. Sienna and I chase after her, and we end up in the dorm room.

"Time to talk." Andrea sits on her bed, patting the spots next to her. I plop down on the spot next to her. I cross my legs and scoot towards her pillow. Sienna sits at the other end.

"So, what are the deets with you and Ethan?" Sienna asks.

I groan. "Nothing really."

"Are you two official yet?" Andrea nudges my arm.

"No," I say, frowning.

"Seems like it to me."

"Totally," Sienna pipes.

I smile.

"You guys are soooo cute!" Andrea gushes.

"Yeah, if it's not official soon, I'm stepping in," Sienna says.

I put my face in my hands.

"We're totally shipping you two," Andrea says. I peek up and she's smirking.

"We even have a couple name," Sienna says.

"Uh oh," I mutter.

"Ethaly."

"Or Emthan."

"Lashcer."

"Spencly."

"Oh my gosh." I groan. "Those are awful."

They smirk at me.

"We didn't say they were good couple names," Sienna says, shrugging.

"Spencly is the best," Andrea votes.

"Yeah," Sienna agrees.

"I'm not voting," I chime in.

"We're calling you guys Spencly," Andrea says.

"Great," I say sarcastically.

"What about you and Sam?" Sienna waggles her eyebrows.

"Ugh, don't get me started." Andrea groans.

"Just today?" I ask.

"No." She sighs. "He does it a lot. He thinks that just because he's a boy he can rule over me."

"Oh."

"I'm sorry." Sienna squeezes Andrea's arm reassuringly.

"Enough about that, what about you and Mason?" Andrea asks.

Sienna blushes. "We're official," she whispers.

"Eep!" Andrea squeals.

I cover my ears. "Jeez Andrea you're gonna break my eardrums."

"Oops." She giggles. "How'd it happen?" she demands to Sienna.

Sienna starts explaining and I don't choose to listen. Andrea is too engrossed in the story and I slip away to my bed. I crawl under the covers, after changing into dark grey fuzzy sweats and a baggy long sleeve shirt. Then I doze off.


End file.
